Martin mystery and diana
by mushimio92
Summary: Diana breaks up with marvin, sad and distraught. martin mystery comes to the rescue. kisses and hugs, by the cutest couple in martin mystery!


The chilly sky was turning darker and darker; against the darkness were dozens of bright glittering stars. After all the thunder clashing November storms that had flooded the high schools' grounds, it was the most peaceful sky the students of Torrington Academy had seen in weeks. In order to make up the fun for all the nights that the storms had deprived them, most of the Torrington students had decided to throw a extravagant disco party in town. So the school was exceptionally quiet, the hall ways and corridors were decorated in silence, the only remainder of any noise came from a figure heading up the stairs from the musty library. Her shoes echoed loudly through the hall ways even though they were not high heels but sneakers. She was hauling volumes of BIOLOGY FOR PRACTICAL USAGE, stacks of CALCULUS & TRIGONOMETRY FOR FUN! Piles of LITURATURE hamlet, Romeo & Juliet. Her brown hair bounced as she tried to balance the mountain of knowledge in her arms, sweat was flowing down her forehead but she had no more hands to spare to wipe them away. Anyone who has eyes would know that it was wise to not cross path with her, beside of the constant fear of being crushed by a dozen books it was also because that this figure happens to be Diana Lombard, widely agreed by the student body as the girl who can turn off a guy from miles away and can turn rather nasty at anyone who disturbs her. She paused at the top step of the 3rd floor staircase, and shook her head in great cautiousness trying to coax the sweat that was collecting near her eye lashes to flow away from her eyes; with resulted in the stacks of papers swaying ominously. Her small purple bag wavered as she tried to balance herself and her books, but it was no good, the papers and books was slanting dangerously at an angle. She was going to fall over…

"I am sorry; I just can't go out with you anymore. We won't be happy forcing this relationship and Samantha…"

"You were seeing another girl? But Marvin why…?"

"I am really sorry, Diana."

She did not want to hear those words from him, something broke inside it could be her heart it could have also been her soul. "Marvin is the most perfect guy in the whole world!" - She remembered the echo of excitement of her best friend jenny's voice ringing though her mind. And a few months later, "why did he choose you? What do you have that I do not have?" the voice of distaste and hatred, that was spat out by jenny one summers afternoon. The news that Marvin had asked the book worm Diana to be his girlfriend spread like wild fire, instantaneously she became the most hated by nearly all the girls in school. She had thought that jenny might have understood her predicament, however she was only greeted by the anger ridden Jenny. Diana tried to reason with her but it ended up an argument, which left Diana severely hurt. "I am never going to speak to you again" was the last thing she had heard from her best friend after she slammed the door in the bookworm's face. Diana had wanted to stop seeing Marvin in order to have her best friend back, but Marvin pleas was as painful, in the end nearly everyone thought that Diana was enjoying the popularity, no one spoke to her and when they needed to, everyone was rather nasty.

"Diana! Diana, can you hear me?"

A familiar voice that she had not heard in a long while, but it couldn't be him. They had not seen each other in a year, not after that incident.

Diana stirred weakly; she was in between two strong arms. The floor was littered with her papers and books all strewed across the wooden floor. She raised a hand and massaged her aching head, she must have fallen. For a moment she had forgotten that she was cradled in someone's arms, she pulled herself up gingerly and began scrambling for her papers before realizing that someone had placed an arm around her shoulders and pulling her back down.

"Let me…"

The voice spoke, Diana recoiled slightly as the figure who spoke step across the floor while picking up the books and papers, she rubbed her eyes slightly, the figure looked awfully familiar, with that bright sun coloured hair and a healthy tan. Wasn't it Marvin? No, it can't be since he just dumped her in the library about half an hour ago. The figure was picking up some papers on the top step when he turned around, Diana gave an audible gasp, and it was not the heartless Marvin but the last person she was expecting to see. It was her Ex-brother Martin Mystery.

"Martin! What? How come? Why?"

Diana whispered breathlessly and quickly, as Martin approached her carrying all the fallen papers which he placed down carefully, he gave her a wide smile and adjusted himself to her height.

"Hi, Di!"

He still called her Di, a name that she had never heard in a long while and because of all that had happened in the period of time when he was gone; his mere appearance seemed to have bought a new feeling into the broken soul of hers. She could feel hot tears streaming down her face that aching feeling and the tight knot in her heart seemed to have diminished like a small flame, she caught a glimpse of his stunned face, probably he had never seen his Diana in a state like this in a long while. The new feeling was overwhelming her terribly, and more hot and hurried tears were streaming down, she gave an anguished wail and hugged him. Martin could feel his body stiffen, but somehow he knew what he had to do, he hugged Diana tightly in return while stroking her hair slowly.

"It must have been horrible for you, Di. But if you want I can hear you out, it has been a long while since I last saw you and…you have lost a lot of weight…" He said softly into Diana ears.

She was still sobbing silently in his arms, but her breathing became slower and calmer after hearing his words, she needed it, someone to talk to, someone who would listen, although she had never expected the person she needed was Martin, after all all those years that she was forced to stick to him never showed her the more emotional and caring side of her brother, he was the childish and messy brother that she was so unfortunate to have. However it feels different now, she needed him more than ever. But there was a new burning question forming in her head, she had to ask him, Diana pushed herself slightly away from her Ex-brother's warm body and peered at him.

"Martin? How on earth did you manage to leave? Dad is still angry isn't it? He would never allow you to meet me not ever since…"

Diana paused herself quickly as the pure thought of words forming about the incident was starting to hurt. It hurt the day when the news arrived by their parents to the academy that they were getting a divorce. Diana had no idea what on earth caused the divorce but it must have been terrible, as Mr. Mystery dropped Martin out of campus and refused to give any acknowledgement that his daughter was there. Martin had placed all the blame on Diana's mother, just like his father believed deeply that Diana's mother was in the wrong. The two siblings had also argued because of this, for a whole week it was cold as ice between them that it left Java heartbroken and leave for "The centre". It hurt even more when Martin left Torrington academy the following Monday without even her knowing. Not willing to be a thorn in his eyes even on their missions, Diana had also tendered her resignation to MOM accompanied by the many silent objections of Billy and Java. She used "her studies come first" excuse but deep down that was a plain lie, looking at all that have happened with Marvin and the stress that she accumulated, maybe things could had been better if she did not come back after all.

Diana waited in the silence, looking at Martin as she waited for his answer, instantly the smile on his face slid off his face, it seem lined and strained, he stared blankly for a couple of minutes then…

"Dad passed away, four months ago. I have been living at "The centre" ever since; my presence is getting on MOM nerve though."

Diana saw Martin grin half heartedly before letting it slid off his face.

Something painful sunk into Diana's soul, even though Mr. Mystery had refused the acknowledgement of her presence a year ago, but he was her father for sixteen years and he had cared for her deeply when she was happily his daughter, Diana could feel hot tears forming near the edge of her eyes and she clutched her fist tightly. She started to speak half sobbing, she should comfort Martin, and she knew deeply how important his father was to him.

"It was Dad last words…told me to look for you, to say sorry…for everything...and to tell you…you are forever his beloved daughter…"

Martin's voice shook for the first time; his face was more strained and lined. He raised his hand and wiped his eyes carelessly. He looked at Diana whose face was now full of tears, he patted her head slowly. The moonlight was shining in through the big oak windows and was reflecting brightly from the smooth polished floors. They have been on the floor of the stair case for about an hour, the partying students had not returned from their night out. The silence suited them well.

"That is why I am here, but enough of me. What about you Di? I met Jenny, she seemed pretty upset about something, did you guys argue? And I heard another rumor…is it true? You are going out with Marvin?"

Diana did not recoil when she heard Marvin's name, the stabbing feeling that was related with Marvin seemed to have vanished completely, and in fact it was replaced with indifference. He was just another guy in this world and there was a Samantha that he is in love in. There was no place for her now. But the story was too long to repeat and she just wanted to forget everything about Marvin and hoping that it was just a bad dream. She caught Martin's eye, whose was peering curiously at her, Diana shook her head jerkily imploring that he should not ask anymore. But just at that moment, a group of voices approached the staircase, a group of giggling girls were chatting animatedly with each other, but the noise stopped when they saw Martin and Diana sitting at the corner.

A short and plump figure towered over the two

"Hey! Look! It's HER! The bookworm! You broke up with Marvin? You finally got a clue that you would never be worth of the coolest and cutest Marvin?"

The voice was so screechy that one can swear that it might have belonged to a witch or a huge ugly crow, but it was just Maylene, a new junior in school. Who is rather popular and sluttish too, which suited her very well. The other girls laughed humorously, pointing and gawping. It was this type verbal attack that Diana was afraid off, she could remember the whole student body reactions when they caught wind that she was going out with Marvin, she could hardly go anywhere without stares and angry whispers down the corridors. Torrington had never been more intimidating.

Martin stood up quickly and stood in front of the new girl and Diana.

"Leave Diana alone"

The sentence was short and cold, and also threatening to a certain extent.

The new girl pulled back her hair and stared at the Martin then laughed, with great effort because she was trying to laugh and speak at the same time. With an imitation that does not amuse Martin.

"Leave Diana aloneeeeee" she continued half laughing and tearing.

A figure strode pass Martin side, it was Diana with anger written all over her face.

"SMACK!"

The giggling girls stopped laughing, Maylene backed away in shock and Martin trying holding back Diana as she was still looking murderous. New footsteps were approaching the area, a new group was also climbing the stairs and the person who was leading it was Jenny, Diana had not looked anywhere else but her eyes only on to Maylene, but when she heard Jenny's voice, it seemed like her trance was broken, Diana glanced at Jenny quickly but turned away from her to look at Martin who was staring at Diana in an admiring way.

"I wouldn't mind if there was a bit of slime now."

She then turned her back from him and the group of people who were now whispering among themselves, then it stopped, Martin had pulled Diana's hand into his, Diana gasped but understood. He was her knight, he was here when she needed him the most, he had comforted her when she was sobbing in his arms, and he who she never expected to protect her from those nasty eyes and harsh stares. All those times that she whined about how immature Martin was, they seemed to have never happened. His eyes were locked onto hers, his other hand was in her hair and her hand was around his back. Their lips met as they kissed softly, a burning feeling took over their bodies, their lips parted and like it was predestined, Martin led Diana up the stairs running, they left the stunned crowd whose silence had broken and loud chatters broke out excitedly. The two ran towards Martin's room, the door seemed to have flew open by itself, but who cares, there it was, the U-watch lying on the saddened desk.

"Do you think MOM would forgive me for giving her the resignation form?" she asked breathlessly

Martin gave her a glowing look and laughed with sincerely happiness

"All we need now is a mission" he began

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. The U-watch began to ring happily.

Both of them beamed as a portal opened, "The centre" was visible beyond that portal.

"This means you be leaving everything behind, is that alright with you?" He asked Diana seriously.

She moved closer Martin, and gestured towards the portal

"It also means I be getting something much better" she did not say this sentence; just the gesturing was enough to mean it.

The door opened quickly, which shocked both Martin and Diana, It was jenny who was panting and sweating profusely.

"Diana! I am so sorry for what I said before, I am so sorry, you are my best friend and will forever be my best friend."

She paused as she looked at both at them then the portal and then she nodded heavily.

"Will you come back sometime?" she said while holding her hands together.

Martin looked at Diana who looked like she was about to cry again, in a swift movement, she went up and hugged her best friend.

"Of course" Diana said calmly while smiling

"You were wonderful against Maylene" Jenny added with an afterthought…

The two girls beamed and laughed and hugged even more tightly.

"See you and take care!" Jenny said and waved towards the two shadows stepping into the portal.

With the figures through, the portal closed with a sharp Zing sound…

MOM although surprised to see Diana enter her office with Martin led by his hand, calmly took it to her stride. She smiled slightly as they sat down before her; Billy zoomed in happily on his mini spaceship from behind them while Java who was in a corner lumbered towards Diana as though it was a dream.

"Welcome back agents" MOM said in a pleasant tone.

The office door closed respectfully as we can be sure that Diana and Martin would finally be happy.


End file.
